


La quête du paraître

by Voracity



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Scars, plastic surgery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Harry souffre de cette cicatrice, des regards qu'elle attire sur lui. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle n'existe pas...En faisant quelques recherches, il découvre un médecin marron qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux. Peut-être pourra-t-il l'aider ?





	La quête du paraître

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Un petit cross-over qui m'est venu subitement et que j'ai fini par écrire malgré mes autres textes xD
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling.
> 
> -L'univers de Black Jack appartient à Osamu Tesuka.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.
> 
> (Dans le manga, Pinako zozote, j'ai fait au mieux ^^')

Harry fixait le miroir d’un air concentré. Ou plutôt, il fixait son reflet.

Son regard était rivé sur sa cicatrice. Il n’était qu’une paire d’yeux supplémentaire accrochée dessus. Et c’était ça le problème. Il ne supportait plus le poids de sa triste célébrité ni l’attention qu’on portait sur la marque laissée par Voldemort.

Pour les moldus, ce n’était qu’une balafre comme une autre.

Pour les sorciers, c’était la dernière trace de Voldemort avant la fin de la première guerre.

Pour Harry… pour Harry, c’était l’empreinte de l’assassin de ses parents. C’était les restes d’un sort de mort envers sa personne. C’était le rappel de son état d’orphelin.

Il avait testé plusieurs méthodes, parfois épaulé de Hermione ou de Lavande au besoin. Maquillage sorcier et moldu, potion, sortilège de glamour, onguent d’amnésie du Docteur Oubbly, chapeau… Tout y était passé. En tant que cicatrice magique, les remèdes du même ordre étaient quasiment annulés pour la plupart. Les produits moldus avaient de l’effet, mais ce n’était pas assez.

-Je suis désolée Harry, soupirèrent les deux filles.

Autour d’eux trois, tout un tas de colifichets s’amoncelait, preuve de leurs efforts.

-Ce n’est pas grave… Il doit bien exister un moyen quelque part…

Il n’y croyait pas vraiment, mais ce n’est pas parce que lui était démoralisé qu’il devait le partager à ses camarades. Il avait l’habitude de prendre sur lui, alors un peu plus…

-Je vais chercher dans le monde moldu, ça pourrait fonctionner comme les points de suture pour la morsure de Monsieur Weasley…

Il se tourna vers Hermione pour la consulter. Il ne tiendrait pas forcément compte de son avis, mais ça pouvait être toujours bon à prendre. Il pourra se le répéter en boucle lorsqu’il se retrouvera dans une situation incongrue.

-C’est une bonne idée, Harry.

Son sourire était un peu faible, peut-être se forçait-elle pour lui ? En tout cas, il prit l’encouragement pour ce qu’il était et se leva, traversé par un regain d’énergie.

Monde moldu, le voilà !

* * *

Malgré qu’il soit les mains vides, Harry ne regrettait pas trop sa décision. Il en profitait pour voir le monde, qu’il soit sorcier ou non, découvrant toujours plus.

Il avait testé plusieurs techniques, de nouveau, fond de teint toujours plus couvrant, bandana, etc, mais le résultat ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Ce n’était pas assez.

Au fil de ses pérégrinations, il entendit parler de « chirurgie plastique ».

Il avait tenté de se documenter à ce sujet, mais le procédé lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait des doutes sur la bonne idée d’une telle entreprise mais bon…

Ce serait toujours mieux que se tatouer le front…

Son apparente jeunesse et son absence de papier lui firent rencontrer nombre de refus. Autant Harry pouvait applaudir leur respect de la loi, autant il en avait marre qu’on refuse de le croire lorsqu’il annonçait son âge. Des années de privation lui avaient donné une apparence juvénile qu’il assumait un peu plus que sa cicatrice. Mais guère plus.

À force de fouiner un peu partout, il avait fini par dénicher un médecin pas aussi regardant que les autres. Mais lorsqu’il comprit qu’il était aussi très peu regardant sur l’hygiène de ses outils, Harry prit la poudre d’escampette.

C’était une cicatrice qu’il voulait perdre, pas un rein !

* * *

L’air rassuré d’un Gryffondor en cours de potion -du temps de feu le professeur Rogue- Harry fixait la falaise battue par le vent au sommet de laquelle une bicoque semblait lutter contre les éléments. Ce n’était pas un décor très engageant.

L’adresse lui avait été chaudement recommandée par un adolescent qui aurait perdu le bras et la jambe si le chirurgien ne s’était pas mêlé à l’histoire. Un peu honteux, le jeune homme ajouta que ses parents avaient refusé de payer la somme promise, arguant que le docteur n’était pas légalement autorisé à exercer.

Des quelques rumeurs que le Britannique avait réussi à rassembler, le couple n’ayant pas été le seul à escroquer le praticien sur le prix de fin, allant même jusqu’à refuser de le payer.

Entendre cela l’avait révolté.

C’était donc d’un pas rageur et fulminant qu’il avait pris la direction de la maison du docteur, qui lui servirait aussi de cabinet selon les dires.

Sur le chemin, il avait largement eu le temps de se calmer, pour finir par frissonner en contemplant le spectacle lugubre de la demeure.

_« Voici un endroit où nul ne pourra m’entendre crier. »_

Machinalement, il vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche de pantalon, malgré les ordres de feu Maugrey. Il faisait ce qu’il voulait de sa baguette, non mais ! Et tant pis si il perdait une fesse dans le processus.

Après « Harry, le garçon qui avait survécu », il deviendra « Harry, le sorcier à une fesse ».

La classe.

Riant tout seul, Harry reprit son chemin. Il espérait que personne ne le surveillait car il devait avoir l’air d’un fou à ricaner tout seul…

* * *

Il avait été accueilli par une fillette s’exprimant dans un japonais incompréhensible. Déjà que la langue, Harry la saisissait tout juste, mais l’enfant était affublée d’un tic de langage qui rendait toute compréhension ardue, pour ne pas dire impossible.

Elle avait fini par l’abandonner dans un salon assez strict, qu’il pourrait comparer avec le bureau du professeur McGonagall en lui disant il-ne-savait-quoi. Franchement, elle aurait pu l’insulter qu’il n’en saurait rien…

-Vous parlez anglais ?

Involontairement, Harry avait sauté de sa chaise et s’était mis en situation de défense. Cela ne parut même pas surprendre le médecin qui tirait paresseusement sur sa pipe, le scrutant d’un regard perçant.

-Euh, oui. Je suis Anglais.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait sorti ça. Ça n’avait pas le moindre intérêt.

-Que vouliez-vous ?

Difficile de prétendre le contraire, Harry était mal à l’aise. Cet adulte semblait le juger et son apparence n’était pas des plus agréables. Alors, il se tortillait, mal à l’aise, tel un enfant pris en faute.

-Je souhaiterais faire disparaître ma cicatrice, finit-il par articuler. Est-ce possible ?

-Je ne suis pas médecin. Je n’ai pas ma licence

-J’ai été prévenu. Je peux payer.

Ce n’était plus le regard qui le mettait mal à l’aise, cette fois. C’était l’aura toute entière de cet homme.

Harry se sentait débile, maintenant, de vouloir faire disparaître ce tout petit truc, face au visage presque bicolore et aux cicatrices marquées du praticien.

Sans mot dire, ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre pour le mener jusqu’à une pièce à l’odeur de désinfectant. Il le fit s’asseoir sur le lit et pencher la tête en arrière, inspectant le front dégagé, plissant la peau du bout de ses doigts gantés, semblant tester l’élasticité de la peau.

-Comment a-t-elle été formée ? Elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir été créée médicalement.

-L’agresseur de mes parents, marmonna-t-il. Son couteau a ripé avant qu’il ne meure à son tour.

Son ton s’était fait amer, appréciant peu d’en parler et peu convaincu par cet arrangement de l’histoire. Il avait l’impression de les insulter.

-Chaque cicatrice a une histoire. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir la faire disparaître ?

Après avoir jeté ses gants, le docteur Black Jack s’était assis derrière son bureau, croisant les doigts, le regardant descendre de la table d’auscultation et se placer en face de lui.

-Je connais la mienne. Et là d’où je viens, tout le monde la connaît. Voir leurs regards admiratifs la scruter… grogna-t-il en tirant ses cheveux dessus. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du sacrifice que ça signifie, c’est juste le symbole de la fin de cet homme…

Faire passer Voldemort pour un tueur en série était réducteur et insultant. Mais ça restait proche et ça pouvait expliquer son envie de la faire disparaître.

-Je ne veux plus la voir, souffla-t-il.

En relevant la tête, il observa le Japonais qui frottait sa propre cicatrice, l’air soucieux.

-Modifier son physique n’est pas sans risque. Mais il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Pas sans risque, du moins. Je veux que vous réfléchissiez avant de prendre votre décision. Revenez demain.

Il y a quelques années, Harry aurait peut-être fait un esclandre, hurlant qu’il savait ce qu’il voulait, qu’attendre était une perte de temps. Mais il avait fini par s’assagir.

-Je reviendrai.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry salua l’assistante qui lui offrit une tasse de thé, parlant dans son sabir toujours insaisissable. Enfin, au vu de son âge physique, elle parlait sans doute toute seule.

-Vous êtes revenu avec une réponse ?

En bras de chemise, Black Jack buvait une tasse de café.

-Une réponse et de l’argent.

Il fit un signe en direction du sac près de lui. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la somme qui lui serait nécessaire, se contentant du chiffre donné par l’adolescent et de demander aux Gobelins de convertir en yens ses gallions.

-Ma décision reste la même que depuis des années. Je ne veux plus la voir.

-Très bien.

Il lui fit signer un formulaire afin d’être déchargé de la moindre plainte en cas de changement d’avis et l’informa du montant du paiement. Cela fait, il prépara ses instruments et son bloc opératoire personnel.

-Commençons. Je vais appliquer de la peau synthétique pour recouvrir votre cicatrice.

* * *

Harry fixait le miroir d’un air concentré.

Un pansement l’empêchait de voir son front, mais selon le spécialiste, tout allait bien.

Il était hébergé le temps de son rétablissement, ce qui lui permit de s’améliorer en japonais grâce à l’assistante du docteur, qui se nommait Pinoko si il avait bien compris. Heureusement que le docteur participait de temps à autre, les aidant à démêler leurs conversations.

Ce matin, le praticien l’avait fait s’asseoir devant le miroir puis avait ôté le pansement, le laissant observer le greffon qui camouflait cette espèce de marque maudite, avant de replacer un nouveau pansement.

Mais le peu qu’il avait vu avait suffi pour le rassurer sur sa décision : ça fonctionnait. C’était encore bizarre à voir, le greffon étant plus pâle que le reste de sa peau, mais il n’y avait plus l’éclair. Et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

C’est avec le sourire que Harry repartit en Grande-Bretagne, les cheveux coiffés en arrière et l’air plus détendu que jamais.

Hermione paraissait anxieuse mais elle se détendit en apercevant son ami et, surtout, son attitude décontractée, bien loin de la tension qui l’habitait à son départ. Nul besoin de vérifier, Harry avait réussi à faire disparaître le poids de ses épaules.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire ravi et l’avait enlacé sans réfléchir ni lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il avait été assez avare de nouvelles, ne l’inquiétant que plus. Mais il allait bien, c’était l’essentiel.

-Prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie ?

-On va déjà tenter de poursuivre l’ancienne, hein. On verra le reste après, si tu veux bien.

Leurs rires se mêlèrent.

Autour d’eux, les passants les observaient à peine. Ce n’était qu’un couple d’adolescents contents, parmi d’autres. Deux adolescents, dont un aux cheveux noirs et au front immaculé.

* * *

-Et vous docteur ? Vous n’avez zamais envisazé de faire disparaître les vôtres ?

Black Jack fixa Pinoko, l’air pensif, tirant sur sa pipe.

-Non. Elles font partie de mon personnage. Et puis, il est un peu tard, maintenant.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, recrachant la fumée.

-Elles ne te plaisent pas, mes cicatrices ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu moqueur.

-Oh si, ça vous rend encore plus séduisant.

La petite fille artificielle roucoula un instant, sous l’air dubitatif de l’adulte. Vivement que son attirance passe…

-Ze vais préparer le dîner, gazouilla-t-elle.


End file.
